mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Arkayna Goodfey
Princess Arkayna Goodfey is a main character in Mysticons. She first appears in ''Sisters in Arms''. She is voiced by Alyson Court. History She is Mysticon Dragon Mage of the second generation of Mysticons, and crown princess of the Royal Family, daughter of Queen Goodfey, stepdaughter of King Darius, and stepbrother of Prince-then-King Gawayne. Appearance Arkayna is a tall and fit human with auburn hair and violet eyes. She wears a green dress under a white shirt. When she turns into Mysticon Dragon Mage her hair turns purple and she wears a crown, a green shirt under a white blouse, and green pants. Personality Governed by a sharp sense of duty, Arkayna strives to excel at both her duties to the Royal Family and as the new Mysticon Dragon Mage. However, her slacker and vain stepbrother, now King Gawayne while his father, King Darius, is a statue made of bone, manages to push all of her buttons to consistently make her temper rise, causing her to scream. She is kind, generous, a bit snobby, smart, serious, and fearless princess. She doesn't like it when her mother explains origins of the original Mysticons. Weapon As Mysticon Dragon Mage, she wields a mystical staff of great power. Exactly what it is capable of has yet to be fully revealed. About as tall as she is, her staff is green and has a bloom-like top cap. Relationships Friends and Allies Izzie Izzie is Arkayna's Griffin mount. They have been training together for quite a while and make a solid team. Emerald Goldenbraid Arkayna is Em's best friend. They have known each other for a long while. This is because Emerald is the royal griffin wrangler at her palace. She seems to see Emerald as more of a friend than someone who works at the palace, as shown by how they talked in Sisters in Arms. She comforted Emerald when she was feeling guilty about not stopping Tazma Grimm from putting the spell on Zarya. Zarya Moonwolf "I so don't get Zarya. I try to be nice, but she totally hates me for some reason. The thing is, I think we fight a lot because we have so much in common." Arkayna is good friends with Zarya, but they are prone to butt heads at times. Feeling betrayed, she expels her from the mystic quartet, saying that she is "a disgrace to the Mysticons." However, she did not seem to mean it, as she said "oh no" when Zarya quit the Mysticons. After that, they get along, as shown by how Arkayna thanked Zarya for being leader, and how she was concerned when Zarya was put under a spell by Tazma. Piper Willowbrook Being the youngest and most playful of the team, Arkayna does not usually approve of Piper not taking things seriously. She later seems to get used to Piper's energy, as shown by how in Skies of Fire, she listened to her plan and took it seriously, suggesting that she realizes that Piper has good ideas. She also seems to care about Piper, as shown by how she asked if Piper was alright in Lost and Found. Malvaron "You think Malvaron likes me?" As her new instructor and mentor in controlling her new Mysticon Mage abilities, Arkayna sometimes does not listen to him about using her magic wisely. They seem to like each other, but are not ready to admit it. Nova Terron Enemies and Adversaries Necrafa "When we're through, you're going to wish the original Mysticons had destroyed you!" She is the first to realize of her imminent return when she glimpses the evil Queen's ghostly form on the other side of the archway. Dreadbane As her family's greatest adversary, Arkayna naturally despises the new leader of the Skeleton Army. Unfortunately, she could not stop him from turning her mother and her stepfather to stone. In the episode Through My Enemy's Eyes, even when Dreadbane lost his memory, she still didn't trust him because of what he did to her parents. Despite this, she later says that she feels a little bad for Dreadbane. Tazma "You sure know how to pick your evil masters, Tazma." Formerly her trusted mentor and advisor, Arkayna had looked up to her when she trained with her, which was lugging up a pair of water buckets up a cliff. Upon learning her true allegiance as "the Mage", Arkayna now despises her former teacher. Kymraw "Hold it! Watch the hair!" Arkayna first battled the biker troll when she came to save her stepbrother against her better judgement. Trivia * Unlike most redheads, she has violet eyes. * Her romantic interest is implied to be Malvaron. * It's revealed in "The Prophecy Unleashed" that she has a long-lost twin sister. Gallery Arkayna.jpeg Arkayna.png Mysticons-101-16x9-2.jpg Armagnac twitter.jpeg Header-right.png Arkayna_&_Zarya.jpeg Videos Meet the Mysticons! ARKAYNA|Princess Arkayna Goodfey: Mysticon Dragonmage Navigation Category:Female Category:Mysticons Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Royalty Category:Main Characters